Won't Bite Unless You Want Me To
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan loves it when James bites him.


**Won't Bite Unless You Want Me To -**_ James/Logan - pure smut - biting, dirty talk, and well, yeah._

* * *

_So guise, I decided to write this because I am a dirty person, and well I haven't written a one shot in a while, so yeah. I hope you guys like this :)_

* * *

Logan has always had a thing for James biting him. Didn't matter where, not at all. He just loved the feeling of James's teeth pinching his skin in all the right ways. He never let on to the fact that he liked it though, he would just simply gasp, like how he'd assume any other person would if they were bitten. Little did James know, Logan was holding back a scream of pleasure every time the taller boy would bite him.

They lay on the couch in James's apartment, watching mindless television, both bored out of their minds. Logan isn't even paying attention to the program playing on TV, too preoccupied in his own thoughts. He's thinking about the previous night. How James teased the living hell out of him. How James _bit _him over and over again. He knows he still has his bright purple hickey on his neck, and he's sure James is aware of that as well. Logan bites his bottom lip, preventing any sounds from escaping his lips just at the memory of the taller boy biting him. He squirms slightly in his spot, which wouldn't have been so noticeable if James's hands weren't wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Something wrong, baby?" James's voice floods Logan's ears, breaking his train of thought. He shakes his head, squirming some more.

"Nope," Logan simply replies, stopping his movements. James blinks, then raises an eyebrow, disbelief now written on his face.

"I don't think that's a very truthful answer," James shoots back, and damn, some people may think this boy is all looks a no brain, but hell, that is not true. Logan curses the boy for being so smart sometimes. "So tell me what's wrong?" He tries again, and Logan sighs.

"Thinking about stuff," The smaller boy mutters, squirming again, then he lets out a sigh, feeling James tighten his hold on him.

"What kind of stuff?" He questions, and Logan lets out another sigh, though this one is because his previous attempts of escape have been stopped.

"Last night…" He trails off, embarrassment taking over his demeanor.

"Oh, I see," James replies, and Logan can just hear the smirk in his voice. _Yeah James, fuck you._ He thinks to himself. "What part of last night were you thinking about exactly? A lot happened," He reminds.

"T-The biting…" Logan mumbles, so quiet that he barely even hears the words pass his lips. But obviously James hears them loud and fucking clear, which just irks Logan.

"The biting?" He asks, wanting to clarify what he just heard. When Logan simply nods, James smirks. "You like when I bite you?" He questions, clearly amused. Logan nods again, and James leans forward, his tongue darting out to lick near the mark he made last night. Logan stiffens besides him, causing his smirk to widened. He leans in a little more, then gentle begins nibbling at the skin that's been exposed, because Logan tilts his head, granting James more access. Logan let out a barely audible moan when James bit down rather hard on his skin. James pulls away, drawing a groan from Logan.

"You want more, babe? Prove that to me, let out your moans, I knew you were holding back," The taller boy huskily commands, and Logan gulps, nodding his head, then he lets out a surprised gasp, feeling James bite down once again. He moans out loudly when James bites even harder. The other boy smirks against Logan's skin, biting down hard enough to draw blood, and Logan practically screams in pleasure. James pulls away. "Wow, baby. Screaming like that? Didn't know you liked being bit this much, you dirty little slut," He growls, biting down again. Logan screams once more, the combined sensation of being bitten followed by James's dirty talk almost too much.

He'd been holding these loud moans and screams in for months, and now that he thought about it, that was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. By moaning and screaming like this, he just received more of what he really fucking loved. A few more bites to his neck, and Logan was pretty much a screaming mess now. James stops though, which caused the shorter boy to whine.

"Bedroom," James commands, and fuck, Logan loves being ordered around. The smart boy bolts up, James following close behind, then passing Logan as he hurries to the bedroom. Logan is in right after him, and doesn't even get a chance to speak before he's shoved against the door - hard. He gasps out in slight pain, but immediately moans when he feels James nipping at his neck. "Yeah baby, you like that? You like when I bite you?" the taller boy growls, before biting down the hardest he had yet. Logan gasps. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much, but it feels so fucking _good._

"Oh-Oh god J-James…" He moans out loudly, and James absolutely loves the sounds of his boyfriend's moans. He stops biting Logan, only to begin licking over the several marks on his neck. Logan moans just at that, loving the feeling of James soothing his marks and bruises.

"What do you want now, baby?" The taller boy asks, and Logan's breath hitches, because he feels James's breath on ear, and now his boyfriend his licking at his earlobe and the shorter boy can't even think because it feels so good. "Answer the question," James commands, and Logan moans quietly.

"F-Fuck me James, pl-please," Logan pleads, and that's enough for James. Before the smaller boy knows it, his clothes are being ripped off and tossed somewhere in the room, and soon enough, he's completely unclothed. James hurriedly takes his clothes off, tossing them to the side. Everything is so rushed that Logan barely comprehends what's going on, and then suddenly there's James's finger, prodding against his entrance before it pushes in. Logan moans, still slightly stretched from the night before. Another finger is added and James stretches him as best as he can, before he withdraws his fingers and slicks himself up with the lube Logan must have missed James pulling out of their nightstand. James lines himself up with Logan's entrance, before he slowly begins pushing in.

"F-fuck, J-_James…_" Logan moans out, once James is fully inside. James gives Logan a moment, but assumes that the shorter boy just wants him to move because he's pushing back on James's length and the taller boy thinks that his desperate boyfriend is so _fucking hot. _James begins moving at a fast pace, and Logan's screaming in pleasure at this point, fucking himself back down as James thrusts into him.

"H-How are you still so fucking tight?" James growls. "How many times do I have to fuck you?" He asks thrusting in harder to Logan now.

"J-James! S-So fucking good," He breaths, and he feels his orgasm slowly creeping up on him. James thrusting becomes erratic, and Logan knows he's close. When he feels the taller boy's hand wrap around his length and roughly stroke him, he's sent over the edge, screaming when his orgasm hits him hard and he cums, painting his and James's stomach white. James is quick to follow suit, releasing inside of his boyfriend with a low moan. James slowly pulls out of Logan after a moment. He holds up Logan against the door, making sure the shorter boy doesn't fall over. He takes a moment, before he gently picks Logan up, and carries him to the bed. He sets him down, and lays down besides his boyfriend. The room is silent other than the sounds of both the boys' panting.

"M-My god," Logan breaths, closing his eyes. James smirks slightly.

"I definitely need to bite you more often," He states, his smirk widening, and Logan nods.

"Yeah you do."

* * *

_Did you guys like that? I just... idk I picture Logan being the one who just loves being bit so yeah. Don't judge. Reviews? ^-^_


End file.
